


Sky Blue

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: This isn't how this was supposed to go. They were going to make it. They promised Sam they would. Luke had kissed him, told him that when this was all over, they were going to get married again, "Properly this time. With all the bells and whistles". Deckard had laughed when he said that, told him that they'll see about it, even when his heart was bursting to the brim with joy.He pulls him upright, holding on tightly. A choked sob escapes him. And another.





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet me at the Kwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319070) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 
  * Inspired by [Give Me a Memory I Can Use](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351614) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 

> The third and final part of the little Pacific Rim AU trilogy

The impossibly blue expanse of the sky burns into the retina of his eyes. Deckard reaches out, disorientated for a moment before his hand bumps againt the clear protective cage of the escape pod that cradles him. He panics for a beat before his training kicks back in. Deckard sweeps his arm out, popping the hatch and sitting up to pull lungfuls of fresh air.

A yawning expanse of the sea greets him from horizon to horizon. Green tracing dye rolls with the waves that knock up against the side of the pod and Deckard feels his heart stop high in his throat, fear seizing his veins when his mind registers the thought that he is the only one out here.

He hoists himself onto the pod, eyes scanning the sundappled waves. In the distance, Deckard can pick out the dark silhouettes of the Sikorsky choppers flying in low under the sun. He turns from them, looking back onto the sea and tastes the silent pleas that tickle the back of his throat. He remembers a little from their escapade to the Breach; the Kaiju carcass they rode down to the Anteverse, the strange lights that flickered through the protective shielding, the fogginess that came with the lack of oxygen as Luke kissed him, telling him that it was all right now, that he could finish it, that all he had to do was fall.

_Luke_.

Fucking Luke Hobbs. Deckard rubs at his eyes angrily, breath hitching in his chest. Of course that self-sacrificial idiot would opt to send him back out while he detonated the payload. Just when they about made up for the past, putting in the first tender plans for the future and what sort of life they want to lead together away from all of this, Luke Hobbs just had to be a hero.

A small slap of water jerks his attention to it and he sees the second pod breach the water's surface. Green dye spills into the water around it. Deckard doesn't waste a single moment, pluging straight into the water, swimming strong and true to the pod. It was hot, scorchingly so, and it takes him a moment to climb the unopened dented hatch. Under the beat of the approach Sikorskys, he snaps the manual latches, flinging it open. With a desperation that shakes his hands, he leans over, reaching for Luke's unnaturally still form.

He climbs in immediately, staddling his hips, slapping his face, shaking him. 

This isn't how this was supposed to go. They were going to make it. They promised Sam they would. Luke had kissed him, told him that when this was all over, they were going to get married again, "Properly this time. With all the bells and whistles". Deckard had laughed when he said that, told him that they'll see about it, even when his heart was bursting to the brim with joy. 

He pulls him upright, holding on tightly. A choked sob escapes him. And another.

"You promised," Deckard murmured, tasting the salt on his lips. "You said you were gonna marry me again."

It wasn't fair. They came all this way, did the impossible and survived the Breach, getting all the way back. How could they have defied all the odds stacked against them just for Luke to be dead in Deckard's arms?

_You promised_, he thinks helplessly, hugging him tighter. _Don't leave_. _Don't go_. 

Luke coughs softly against his ear. "You're squeezing me too hard."

Deckard laughs. The cold ball of misery in his chest unfurling into sunshine and warmth. Luke is smiling at him, hand on his cheek, thumb wiping away the tears. His eyes search Deckard's, drinking him in as if he can't quite believe what he's seeing, and he curls against him in the same way.

When they kiss, it is a slow heartfelt crescendo that is tempered, sweet and honest in all its affections and passions. 

Deckard helps Luke out of the pod, climbing out to reach out for the emergency ladder and the hand of the medic that is clinging to the bottom rung. The sky above them is a formation of Sikorskys, hovering like a halo of angels. Sunlight glints on the metal like a beacon against the blue.

The world was not going to end today.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
